The present disclosure relates to wireless communication devices and systems. More particularly, it relates to a mobile user interface useful in performing communication-type operations, such as voice messaging, on an inexpensive basis or platform, and related data transfer systems and methods.
Portable computers in laptop and tablet formats for communication and computing activities have recently been revised to even smaller form factors for more convenient portability. Examples include Apple's iPhone™, RIM's Blackberry™, and other similar devices. While highly popular, these solutions require high data rate wireless interfaces to satisfy corresponding applications made available with the devices. For example, high data rate interface is required to facilitate creation/display of images on the device along with contiguous communication voice exchanges. While the initial cost or purchase price of these and similar products is somewhat affordable, the true cost is buried into a required, multi-year service contract. Due in large part to the high data rate wireless connections, the service contracts are quite costly, rendering the device simply out of reach for many individuals. Simply stated, many low-income individuals, both in the United States and worldwide, who otherwise greatly desire the ability to engage in wireless communications (and possibly other, mobile computing activities), cannot make use of this technology because of the inordinate, overall costs.
In addition to high connectivity costs, currently available, high-technology mobile support devices (that otherwise facilitate communication and computing operations) incorporate multiple applications that are of limited interest to many potential end users. Oftentimes, applications available on a particular mobile computing device are never even used, such that an end user is effectively paying for unwanted capabilities. On a related point, the availability of multiple applications and related format interfaces can be quite confusing and requires training to fully understand. This shortcoming may dissuade a potential user from actually purchasing a device.
In light of the above, a need exists for a mobile communication device and related wireless interface system that is intuitive to operate and facilitates low-cost wireless interface.